


We, Alone.

by tnnyoh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Oswald is alone in Gotham after the city is overrun by zombies, struggling to survive on his own until he meets Sofia Falcone, the daughter of the former crime boss, Carmine.  The two are drawn to each other, surviving together against the odds.





	We, Alone.

It almost seemed like it had happened overnight, Oswald looked out the window at the deserted streets in front of the abandoned building he was hiding out in.  It didn't happen overnight, though.    It had been about a month now, a month without a proper meal, a month with no knowledge if anyone else was alive out there. 

 

He had made a place for himself here, hiding from them... the undead, He had weapons that he collected and ammo that he was hoarding.  Too bad he couldn't find any food that wasn't rotting.  He stepped away from the window and closed his eyes, he missed the finer things in life, he even missed the simple things. 

 

But all of that was over now. Gotham was over, it belonged to them now. 

 

* * * * * 

 

**ONE MONTH AGO**

**GOTHAM CITY GENERAL**

 

"We've got another addict by the looks of it" the EMT said as he brought the gurney out of the back of the ambulance and pushed them over the threshold of the building "When we got there, they were shaking, pale and mumbling like crazy." He informed the doctor. 

"Get this woman into detox right away" The doctor ordered. 

The woman was writhing uncomfortably, mumbling in an almost feverish manner, she was unaware of what was going on around her and did not notice she was moving through the halls of the hospital, she did not notice being hooked up to several machines, and she did not notice when her brain function ceased, taken over by something much more primal. 

 

It happened so fast, too fast to fight against, she pushed the nurse who was checking her blood against the wall roughly and bit into her neck, ripping away a chunk of flesh in the process.  This woman was no longer human, she was acting like an animal.  "Shit, shit" The nurse said placing her hand over her neck wound "Get the restraints!" She yelled out "The patient fucking bit me, I think she might have rabies!"

Two male nurses came in with the restraints, but it wasn't enough and they also succumbed to the woman's animalistic behavior. 

Soon, the first victim had started to show the same symptoms, like a flu but worse.  The pale skin, the chills, and then slowly her brain function ceased, replaced only with a need to hunt.   She was the first, but she wasn't the last.   The entire hospital became quarantined in less than a day, it had spread so fast that the CDC was called in, deeming it a "violent infectious disease" Nobody was allowed in or out.  If one did not have it yet, they would get it, and not knowing what "it" was exactly, nobody knew how to fix it.  Was there any coming back for the city of Gotham? 

 

Strange things happened all the time here, but this? This was beyond even the worst nightmares anyone could dream up.  The GCPD had released a statement broadcast citywide regarding this new spread of disease, urging those who had left the hospital before to go to the nearest quarantine area, nobody even knew how it was spread, was it only a bite? Or could it be air born?

 

Gotham General was shut down within 24 hours, and within forty eight, every single person was gone. Succumbing to the disease. 

 

The rest of the city was put on high alert, no one was to leave their homes and there was a curfew instated over the following week, and the roads leading out of Gotham were blocked off. "No one in or out of this city" Police captain James Gordon said in his statement, which was being broadcast all over Gotham "We are trying to protect those outside of Gotham, and those who have not yet been infected."

"Do you know what this is captain?" 

James made a face, he shook his head sadly "We currently have no leads what could have caused whatever this illness is.  We are working hard to find a cure and to avoid a panic"

Oswald Cobblepot turned off his television, the sounds of the news were replaced with the sounds of sirens in the streets, It had been a week since the attacks at the hospital and the entire city was acting as if they should just start the looting early.  He scoffed, as if looting would stop whatever this strange illness was.  He had a bad feeling this was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

 

If it gets better at all. 


End file.
